


Day thirty; Joy

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Siblings, happiness, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: You never know what joy some people find in raising others.
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day thirty; Joy

Luke never understood why babies were called ‘little bundles of joy’ until his parents brought him to meet his new sister. His sister was wrapped in a pink blanket with a small pink and white striped hat on her head. It wasn’t until he got to hold her when he finally understood the nickname fully. From that moment on, he swore that he wouldn’t let anyone hurt his little sister, no matter what.  


Six years later and that statement still stands. The siblings may not live with their parents anymore, but they have a new family to share a home with now, a much more loving family. Luke always dreads having to leave Betsy at home when he and the team goes on a mission, afraid someone would hurt the joy of his life, but whenever the team gets back from a long mission, Betsy is at the door to greet them like an eager puppy.  


When Betsy was in a fight at school, Luke was the first to show up at the office to make sure she was ok. When she gets sick, he’ll stay back from missions until he’s sure she’s running around like her usual self again. When Betsy has a nightmare at night, he’ll let her lay in his bed and talk until she falls back asleep while he stays awake for a little while longer just to make sure she’s not having another nightmare. It doesn’t matter what she needs or when she needs it, he’ll be there to help for as long as he lives.


End file.
